Rivalry
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Train/Eve. Some friendship, romance. 10 hurt/comfort community. Friendship takes time, especially when one person is trying to get rid of the other. 4. Eve's growing up, right before his eyes, but Train can't believe it.
1. Confession

Fandom: Black Cat

**Fandom:** Black Cat

**Characters:** Train, Eve

**Table: **General #3

**Prompt:** Confession

**A/N:** Isn't necessarily a coupling of the two, but you can look at it like that if you want. There might be coupling later on because my sister requested it and this is an early!late!present for her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Cross My Heart and Hope to Die_

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm going to be better than you," the golden-haired girl declared, glaring defiantly into the elite (assassin) sweeper's eyes, "I'm going to be stronger and more powerful."

Train raised an eyebrow at her comment and wondered what brought this on. It wasn't as though he said anything or taunted her about her help.

(Ok, maybe he did a little.)

Still, something must have brought this on and he had a feeling that it was their last job had something to do with this declaration.

Glancing at her eyes, he quickly observed the emotions running in them. There was envy and anger, directed at him and herself.

Giving a teasing grin, he ruffled her hair, "Sure you will, princess," and went back to eating his meal.

She wasn't ready yet.

-x-

She was a child wishing for something that is difficult to achieve. Not impossible, because he never believed anything was impossible (had never believed in that word, even when Saya died, even when he couldn't accomplish something, even…)

She looked at him again, her hair flying around her, and she shouted, "I'm going to improve. I'll beat you."

Train just gave her a half-smile and looked into her eyes again. Eyes were the portal to one's thoughts, a window into their world, and Eve was no exception. The feelings he saw were different than before (irritation, anger, despair) but still not what he wanted.

"Of course, Princess," he responded, ruffling her hair in a non-chalet manner. She still wasn't ready, but she was getting closer. Soon enough, he wouldn't be able to brush her off so easily.

-x-

She slowly walked to him, the sunbeams of hair gently rising in the breeze. Pausing in his snack, Train raised an eyebrow at her, "Hey, princess, what's with the look?"

Eve said nothing for a moment, just staring at him. Peering into her eyes, he noticed several different emotions.

Pride.

Desire.

Confidence.

Strength.

All these and more swirled around the whirlpools of her eyes and Train merely smiled at her next words.

"I'm going to become the best," she stated, simply, as though she had realized what he had been looking for.

Instead of brushing her aside, Train took her words seriously and replied, "Let's see if you can, princess." He gave her a seriously look, their eyes meeting, and a silent communication of acceptance (try to beat me) was sent.

He went back to eating. Eve was ready now.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Yeah, so this ended up strangely, weirder than I expected, but I had this written down for a while and wanted to get it typed up. Anyways, this series will be focusing on Eve and Train (I need to go get a Rinslet/Train one later D:) and will show them develop as friends and sometimes something more.

(That should satisfy my sister.)

My first Black Cat, so please criticize harshly for characterization.

**Questions?**_ Comments?_ Suggestions?

_**Review!**_


	2. Summer Dreams

**Title:** Summer Dreams

**Theme:** Tease

**Relationship:** Romantic

**AN:** Sorry about the extremely long wait. To make it up for you, it's romantic! ^-^ Aren't you all happy? Other than the ending, I liked it…

I'll try to update sooner now.

**Summary:** _Sometimes, it seemed like all they could do was argue._

…

…

…

…

They don't get to meet very often or very much outside of the usual get-togethers.

"It's the age difference," she tells him while he's making bubbles in his pop. "I mean, how old are you again? Thirty?"

"Do I look that old?" He frowns at her and she smirks as a way of replying. "How old are you, eight?"

This time she's the one frowning. Ignoring his question, she chews on her sandwich. It's silent for a while before he breaks it, shattering it to bits. He never liked the quiet.

"Why do you always eat so healthy? You're a kid, you need to live it up."

"So I could end up like you?" She raises an eyebrow as she stares pointedly at his fries and burgers. "If you ever read a book, you'd know they eat a way at your teeth."

"I have strong teeth," he says with an air of confidence. "Now, be a good little girl and go get me some more ketchup."

"I could get you arrested. For even coming near me."

"And I can get you in trouble with Sven. For skipping school."

"…I'm not even skipping school," she grumbles to herself, not wanting her adopted father's disapproval. Getting up she grabs a few flimsy packages and flings them at him. "Here."

"Thank you, princess. Finally listening to me, I see." He is all smiles and laughs today and it annoys her. When he's like that, he teases her the most. Glancing at her watch, she cleans up her side of the table.

"I'm leaving."

He pauses in mid-bite, glancing at her in surprise. "Why?"

"It's nearly time for fifth period."

"That's just your last period. Why go back now?"

"I'm not missing any of my classes. I just come here for lunch," she points out. "You twist things."

"Are you leaving me here alone? With nothing to do?" He gives her a look of mock-horror as she stared at him placidly. Sometimes, it seems like he's the child instead of her. "More for me then. Before you go, come here." With a hand, he beckons and she reluctantly follows it.

"Yeah?" She eyes him suspiciously. He's a fox, with a trick waiting around every innocent action and simple word. It's hard to avoid getting caught.

"Lean down, I need to tell you something."

"…" Staring at him for a moment, she complies.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Ruffling her hair, he kisses her on the check. It's the briefest of sensations, as quick as lightening, but it burns her all the same and she turns a dark red. She hates how easily he makes her blush.

-x-

"There's a fair next week," Train says off-handedly as he stares idly at the sky. They're lying on the grass, pulling shapes from the clouds. A two-headed giraffe floats past her, engulfing the sky before getting swallowed by a dragon.

"Really?" It had been months since she had gone to a fair. "Where?"

"…" He doesn't reply at first. It's a lazy day, the sun shining hotly on them. Her eyes flutter, closing slowly, and she almost falls asleep. The silent buzz of bugs drone and she wonders what's taking Sven so long. He should have been there an hour ago.

"Did you forget?" Her voice is thick, slurring almost, and Train smiles, not that she can see it.

"Sleepy, princess? Just like a little girl." She doesn't reply, it takes too much energy to argue and the velvety grip of sleep is too strong. "It's nearby, I think. I forgot to actually read where it was."

She should be angry right now. She should but she rolls onto her side instead. He's still facing the sky but his eyes are on her now. She reaches out to grab his sleeve and falls asleep in the process.

"She really did go to bed late last night." Train grins wryly before closing his eyes.

When Sven finds them, she's curled up to his side. When she wakes up, she hotly denies anything of the sort.

-x-

Whenever they do end up meeting, they usually just do normal ordinary things. Nothing special, just having lunch or walking down the street.

"I'm an old man," he says, referring back to her previous conversation. "And it's only spring."

"Spring is one of the best seasons, not too hot or cold," she replies. Sometimes she wonders why she even likes him. Or how she started to in the first place. She can't remember when because she's known him for years now.

(When she thinks of it, how did he end up liking her either? He used to tell her he liked older women. And she was rather young when she told him.

Did he have a _Lolita_-complex or something?)

"Hey, I'm taking you to a fair in two days. You should be happy I'm spending my precious time and money on you."

"After I've paid for our lunches—and you eat a lot—I think it's the least you can do."

"…"

She looks at him to see him staring at an ice-cream truck. Did he even hear her last sentence? Already his mind wandered and she contemplates if it is possible to put a child's mind in an adult's body. By all means, she should be the adult in this relationship.

"Want to try something?" he asks, a bright gleam in his eyes and he's suddenly a cat on the hunt. When he looks like this or when he's actual serious, she can see why she liked him. There's a…_energy_ that just leaps off him, and it's hard to ignore it.

It draws her in every time. He holds out his hand and she sighs. "Sure."

She could never refuse him when he's like this.

-x-

"I love fairs," he says as they enter the grounds. There are booths lining the streets, enticing customers to come and try them.

"You just love their food." She tugs at her sleeves—her clothes where a little short as she had once again had a growth spurt.

He catches her and she turns red when she realizes all the jokes he could make now. "Did you grow a little taller than?" Raising a hand over her head and then moving it to his chest, he shook his head. "Nope, still as short as ever. Must be my imagination then. If anyone saw you with me, they'd think you were my little sister."

"No, they'd think I'm the older sister because you act like a little brother. Like an immature, younger brother."

"You're the short one." He eyes her clothing once more. "Yet you don't fit your clothes. Maybe you're getting _fat_."

"If anyone would get fat, it would be you."

"But I still fit in my clothes."

"…they look worn-out. Are these the only ones you own?"

"I've fallen into hard times," he dramatizes, sighing slightly when he realizes she has him caught. "I won't be able to support you for a while, so you might need a job."

"Why would you—" She realizes what he was implying and growls at him. "I'm still in highschool! Besides, I still have Steven, which is more than I can say for you."

"What?" He stops there, staring at one of the rollercoasters. A light turns on in his head and she can see it from where she stands, it's that bright. "Let's go on that."

"…no."

"Why?"

She glances at him before staring at it pointedly. "It's short, slow, and boring."

"It's new!"

"Yeah, but I doubt it's interesting," she snorts.

"You'll love it. Trust me." He gives her grin before grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him.

As she let herself get pulled along, Eve decides that he's an idiot and there is no other way for their relationship to work besides arguments and the occasional compromise. That's fine with her—she's still a teenager and love is just an abstract concept to her. If it means the occasional kiss and smile, then that's all she needs right now.

Then she lets herself be the bigger idiot and go along with the ride.


	3. Changes

**Title:** _Changes _

**Pairing:** Eve/Train

**Relationship:** Romance

**Prompt:** #1—Rejection

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He looked different today. She looked up from her book, peering over the edges at the man she knew and yet at the same time didn't. Train was wearing the usual blue jacket and pants, the usual white shirt, and his hair was wild and untamed, as expected.

Looking back down at the book, she nodded to herself. He looked different today.

His clothes were ironed properly, for once, and his hair was a little calmer than usual. Still unruly, though, and she chuckled softly at his failed attempt. His clothes still had a few small stains on them, as well. Mustard yellow and tomato red, they stood out on his jacket like bright lights.

Train should have done the laundry first.

Eve could hear a soft tune escape from his lips. It flew out smoothly, a bird in flight, swelling and softening as it rose and dove. She couldn't recognize the song he whistled but he seemed relaxed and cheerful while he moved about the room.

Why was he so happy? Maybe they had another lead, some bounty they could get today that would give him money to eat. Or maybe he was found some trivial thing to amuse him—he was so easily amused sometimes that she couldn't believe she couldn't land a proper hit on him.

That said, he seemed to have his guard down as he tried to once again come his hair down in the mirror. She could easily hit him this time and maybe even get him twice if she was fast enough. A golden opportunity but she didn't try anything, more curious in what he was getting ready for.

Eve looked back at her book, an intense mystery with twists and turns. Sometimes she thought she had it figured out, only to start over at something new. Flipping the page, she didn't bother to read as she watched Train move around the small room. They were living in a small bungalow at the moment, with comfortable sitting room with a few random chairs and couches spread haphazardly in the room with tables and lamps added for good measure. Apparently the last renter didn't quite care for taking care of the house, explaining the really low price they rented it at.

That would also explain the leaky roof and drafty rooms. Still, they were only staying there for a week, so it wasn't too bad. Sven wasn't in, going to town to get some supplies.

Train was repeating the song again, looping it over and over. It swam around her, teasing and taunting her with information she wasn't privy to. Annoyed, she huffed and finally spoke.

"What are you doing, Train?" she asked, her ruby eyes watching his movements.

"Hmm?" Train looked at her reflection in the mirror, giving it a grin. "Princess, I've got an important meeting." He turned around and gave the real her a smile, the one he usually gave when he was lucky or was up to something.

And he was most certainly up to something.

"With who?"

"Princess, are you worried?" He was teasing her again, pulling at her strings to see how much she could take before they broke. She wasn't going to fall for that old trap. "Maybe even jealous?"

"Of course not." Her voice came out harsher than she expected, bitter and sharp, but she forced herself to smile to soften it. "I just want to know if you're actually trying to work."

"You wound me." The expression on his face said otherwise. "I thought you trusted me."

_Only as far as I can throw you,_ she thought.

Sensing she wasn't going to answer that, Train sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm going to meet with Rinslet."

That knocked the breath out of her and for a moment she froze. It was unexpected, this revelation and she didn't know why it shocked her so much.

Perhaps it was because he didn't immediately say who, or give vague hints and walked away. The way he said 'meet'—he almost sounded pleased with himself, as though he did something new and hard.

"She's….here?" Eve asked when she caught her breath and trusted her voice. Strange, really, how surprised she felt by this whole ordeal.

"Yeah, she came in this morning." There's that smile on his face again, the one she saw when he reminisced over Saya or when he was particularly happy. That didn't happen often—she most certainly only say it a handful of times, grains of sand that slipped away when she tried to hard to get one and stayed for a brief moment.

Sure, he was happy otherwise but this was a different smile. An almost fond, loving smile.

"Is there something to steal here?" Normal talk, normal talk.

"Princess, are you doubting her intentions?" Train made a clucking noises, laughing a little. "That's terrible."

"You're right. I should doubt your intentions instead." He was avoiding the topic, she noticed, and her head throbbed a little. Maybe she was having a headache—being around Train for too long did that sometimes.

They squabbled for a while, the seconds ticking away into minutes and with each tick of the clock came a resounding tock that echoed in her. She must be getting sick.

Train would glance at the time every now and then, smoothening his shirt a little as he waited to leave. He looked different, she noticed, in his eyes as while.

Usually, they would be confident or excited, filled with a bright light that made them glow like a cat's. Perhaps he really was a cat, she wondered sometimes, a cat in the body of a human.

Today, his eyes were just as excited but there was a touch of unease there. Nervousness clouded the confidence she expected to see and it was obvious this meeting was not just another meeting.

"I have to go now, Princess." He patted her head, ruffling her hair in the way she hated. She scowled at him, fixing her hair as she did so. There was no reason that two people had to have a messy head.

It annoyed her but what annoyed her more was the small shock that came with it. Probably static electricity.

"What are you two doing?" she asked again, not expecting an answer. Eve held the book in her hands once more, idly flipping the pages as though she didn't care about the answer.

Train paused in mid-step before turning around and leaning down. "Keep this a secret, ok? I don't want Sven finding out yet." Eve nodded, not sure of what he was going to tell her. "I'm going on a date."

She didn't expect that and if what she felt last time was bad, this was utter hell. She felt crippled, as though someone yanked something out of her hard, and she gave him a weak smile as he left.

Perhaps she should see a doctor soon. The book fell out of her hand as she stared at his shrinking figure and when it thudded on the floor, it mirrored the thudding in her heart.

He would never look at her that way, she realized, and she wondered why she cared.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** The reason that Eve doesn't realize she's in love is because, the way I wanted to show it at least, Eve doesn't fully know what that is. She hasn't been raised with it, hasn't quite seen much of it, and I don't think she's the kind to read romance novels. So, it makes sense—to me, at least XD—that she doesn't understand it or recognize it. Sorry this one is short—I had plans for a longer one but I didn't like it after a while.

1550


	4. Growing up

**Title**: Growing up

**Theme**: #3--Different

**A/N:** Features Papa!Train and Mama!Sven. Well, sort-of. Anyways, I really, really don't like this, but I haven't updated this in a while...*sigh* I'll make the next one better, I promise.

**Summary:** _This day was bound to come eventually, but it still caught Train by surprise._

...

...

...

...

"She's growing up," Sven comments one day, sipping his coffee as he flips open the newspaper.

Train stops shovelling the waffles down his throat, glancing up at his partner. His fork hovers over his plate as he responds. "Waf--"

Sven grimaces, pointedly ignoring Train and the crumbs of food flying everywhere. "Finish your food at least!"

Swallowing, he starts again. "What are you talking about?"

A sigh, the older man stares at his partner as he tries to explain what has been obvious from the start.

"Train, Eve's growing up."

-x-

He ends up spending the day watching her. At least, he tries to. Controlling himself, he only peers at her from behind plates and small cracks of the door, looking at her from the corner of his eyes as they move.

It doesn't work, this self-control, and he ends up flat-out staring.

"What are you doing?" Train blinks and realizes Eve is glaring at him. Her book--_Weapons through the ages--_lies closed and forgotten beside her. After a few minutes, she crosses her arms, the glare growing even stronger.

Best to play it casual, especially when the princess is in this state. "Nothing."

"Right." She narrows her eyes, ignoring his sing-song voice and broad grin. She repeats herself, with even more venom, "What are you doing?"

"Princess, do you think you need another hair-cut?" She doesn't budge, still waiting impatiently for his answer. He plays his ace, his last-minute ploy that worked on Rinslet last time. "Did you gain weight?"

Eve doesn't even blink. He's a cornered animal and he's just run out of options. For a moment, there's silence, a face-off.

This is the moment where Eve will try something. Some sort of attack, a jab, a spear of words.

Instead, she gets up and leaves. "I know you're up to something."

Watching her walk away, Train frowns. Now _that_ is different.

-x-

"She's a teenager, of course she's different," Rinslet tells him the next time they go on a 'mission' together. He would have refused, except Rinslet is a woman and would probably understand what's going on with Eve.

That and it's been a while since he could eat all he wanted.

"So it's a stage." That, he supposes, is surprising. Over time he has forgotten that their youngest member is still just a child. Everything they've been through has made him think otherwise, but there are some things that experience can't replace.

Still. Eve, changing? _Maturing?_ It doesn't fit in his mind.

"Train, stop grinning like that." Rinslet frowns at him. "You went through this once yourself."

"No, I--"

She smirked. "Right, how could I forget. You still haven't grown up."

"..."

-x-

"Hey, I'm going to get him before you," Train sings as he jumps out of the car. Eve merely rolls her eyes, quickly opening the door and rushing out after him.

The tall man, his tanned skin peeking from underneath his red jumpsuit, turns to see them approaching. "Two more? I'm feeling loved!" He grins, winking at Train. "And a cute one too!"

"..." Train stops, his brain freezing. "He..."

"Heh," Eve chuckles. "I think he likes you."

"..." The gun snaps out, already shooting.

-x-

"Train, you should stop teasing Eve so much," Sven finally says as they walk down the street. The black cat frowns, looking slightly puzzled, before Sven explains himself. "You've been doing it more than usual. I really, really, do not want to return to a destroyed hotel room. Again. "

"...So Princess has been complaining, eh? I--" Train halts, glancing around carefully. Something feels wrong, something he can't explain but his experience understands. "Look, if we catch this guy, we'll have enough to repair the room, right?"

"That's not the point!" Sven tenses as well, not missing his partner's signals. After being together for so long, it would be impossible to do so. "We have enough debts on our hands without trashing a room because you wanted to."

At the same moment, they spring apart, dodging the two men that come flying down from the roof. They're small fry, easy enough to defeat, and it's only minutes before they are knocked out and tied up.

"Hmph. I thought you said they were going to be interesting."

He picks up his hat, dusting it lightly before returning it to his head. "Train, do you really think you would have caught any of these guys if I didn't say that? Consider them your lunch money."

"So I can--"

"From yesterday."

"..." Train pauses before a wide grin crosses his face. "This was no fun at all but I suppose Princess would be more than willing to make up for it."

-x-

"Hey, Princess, you lost this time!"

"No, I just let you get him."

"..."

"You were closer. Besides, if we destroyed another fruit stand, Sven would kill you."

"Aww, you ca--"

"You can't die until you pay off your food bills."

"...that's...cruel..."

-x-

It hits him, suddenly, that Eve no longer goes out of her way to show him up, to beat him in battle. She argues and yells at him, and maybe even gives him a punch, but nothing more.

She really has grown up.

"Hey, Eve," Train starts, watching the young girl (woman?) read her book comfortably on the chair. She looks up, giving him a moment to compose his thoughts and speak, before going back to her studies.

"Eve," he tries again, not liking the way her name sounds. Not liking how he is using her name so much.

Eve gives him a quick glare, her blonde hair swishing as she turns to face him. "Stop bothering me." Then she returns to her book, making notes as she continues.

"Princess," his last attempt, "want to fight?"

At this, she stops her pen, glancing up to see his serious expression. A small smirk rises as she closes her book and sets aside her papers. "Of course. Today, _I_'ll be Sven's partner."

Train grins, getting up to follow her out of the room.

She is still Princess.

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
